


Monster

by sakemori



Series: Scouting Legion Poetry [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Poem - Freeform, Poetry, Scouting Legion Poem, Self-Loathing, Why?, Worries, fears, poor eren, self-hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakemori/pseuds/sakemori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem for AoT...</p><p>Eren's thoughts and worries of himself to his Captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ChoasAngel1111 for inspiring me to write this poem with a bit of made-up poetry of her own in a conversation on deviantart.

I'm _not_ a Monster!  
Despite what the MPs say  
I have a good conscience  
I won't throw my Humanity away

I'm _no_ t a Monster!  
Even if my own Squad is afraid of me  
I don't plan on losing control  
All they have to do is really look and see

I'm _not_ a Monster!  
Why is it people are afraid?  
Is it because I could lose control  
Or they fear that you, Captain, can't really use your blades?

 

I'm _not one_ , I swear.

I'm _not_ a _Monster_!

 

Maybe I _am_ a Monster  
No one else can shift like me  
And I did hurt my sister  
Though she doesn't really blame me

I _could be_ a Monster  
I've lost control before  
It's not like I know what I'm doing  
But at least I'm in the Survey Corps.

I _must be_ a Monster  
Why else are people afraid?  
I could lose control any second!  
It's not like I wanted to be this way.

Do you _think_ I'm a Monster?  
A Titan-shifting freak?  
Captain, do you think I'm one?  
What is it you really think?

 

 _Am I_ a Monster?

 

_Captain, am I?_

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered what it would be like to write a poem based on Eren's thoughts of himself. Did I get him right?


End file.
